


Day 2: Fake Dating

by GemmaRose



Series: FMA Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: If there's one major upside to having Riza Hawkeye as a roommate, Gracia would have to say it's that she is incredibly pragmatic. Complain about a problem to her, and she'll come up with the most efficient solution.





	Day 2: Fake Dating

“Shit.”

Riza looked up from her laptop, cocking her head at her roommate in a silent question.

“Remember how I told my mom ages ago that I had a boyfriend, so she’d stop bugging me about finding a guy?” Gracia asked. Riza nodded.

“She wants to meet him!”

“Huh.” Riza turned back to her paper and scrolled down a few paragraphs, scanning for errors the computer hadn’t picked up. “Tell her he broke up with you like a total dick?” she suggested.

“I’m not a good enough actress for that!” Gracia complained.

Riza frowned, turning to look at her roommate critically. “How recently did you explicitly mention your boyfriend?” she asked, tapping her chin.

“Uh, a while ago?” Gracia grimaced. “I try not to mention him since, y’know, he doesn’t exist.”

“What if I went?” she suggested. “You grew up in a conservative area, right? You can play off lying by using the homophobia card, and we can have an appropriately heart-rending breakup just before Valentine’s so you’re over me by the time you go home for the summer.”

Gracia stared at her.

“What?” Riza crossed her arms. “It’s that or ask Roy, he’s the best actor either of us know who has Christmas plans he can cancel.”

Gracia looked like she was considering it. “They would expect some level of PDA, I think.” she mused.

“I’ve kissed worse.” Riza deadpanned, and cracked a grin when Gracia giggled. “But seriously, I was just gonna stay at school over break. If you need a fake date to get your family off your back, I’m plenty willing to help.”

“Well, it can’t be worse than bringing Roy.” Gracia pulled a face, and Riza chuckled.

“Yeah, no. I had to share a hotel room with him once when his mom took us on a trip, and he _snores_.”

Gracia giggled again, and Riza turned back to her paper. “So, now that that’s been settled, we both have homework to finish.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Gracia groaned. Riza chuckled, and tapped over to compress three words into one, then add another four later in the sentence to adjust it to accommodate the new structure. She usually only bought gifts for Roy and Chris, and a wreath for her father’s grave, but it wouldn’t be much of a financial stretch to pick up something for Gracia too.

“We’ll have to get our stories straight.” Gracia mused as she splayed textbooks out around herself. “Or, well, gay I guess.”

Riza snorted. “We keep as close to the truth as possible. Met at school, been rooming together ever since, got together....” she trailed off, and looked over her shoulder at Gracia. “When did you tell your parents about your ‘boyfriend’?”

“Uh, around Halloween of Freshman year?” she frowned. “Before Christmas, at the very least.”

“Wow, dating someone you’ve only known a few months?” Riza teased. “How long until you pop the question?”

“After graduation.” Gracia replied smoothly. “My parents got married six months after they met, so really they think I’m dragging my feet on the whole thing.”

“Wow.” Riza gave an impressed whistle. “How are they still together?”

“Me and my siblings.” Gracia shrugged, a subtle shift in Riza’s peripheral vision. “And surprisingly compatible personalities.”

“Just to be clear, I’m not offering to do this out of some secret crush or any other tropey bullshit.” Riza said firmly. “Just, as your friend and roommate, I don’t want you to have to deal with stupid nagging parents all break.”

“What does being my roomie have to do with that?”

“Because if they’re bugging you all break, you’ll be complaining about it til February.” she said, turning to fix her roommate with an iron glare. “I’d rather put up with your parents and bigoted neighbours for a week than deal with a solid month of you complaining about them,”

“That’s fair.” Gracia nodded.


End file.
